Chasing Chocolate
by freedomgeneration
Summary: Hermione's having just a PEACHY day. She had to go throught the day w/o her life support, choclate. Somebody stole her stash of Chocolate Frogs! She decided then to take a night time adventure to the kitchens. HrG/DM
1. Stolen Stash

Chasing Chocolate

Author: princecharmprincesswit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. I'm going to work on another chapter. I'm thinking of making it a two-shot.

**Chading Chocolate**

The clock was ticking gently. Owls could be heard hooting and the occasional flapping of wings could be heard through Hermione's open French windows. As she lay down on her red and gold four poster bed in her Head Girl's bedroom, she felt stiff.

All day, Hogwarts had been serving strawberry flavored everything! She thought, annoyed. She didn't really have anything against strawberry. Everyone just happened to conveniently forget its partner-in-crime: chocolate.

The mere thought of it made her mouth water. She had passed through the day as a black cloud. She didn't find any of her beloved chocolate! Somehow, her stash of Chocolate Frogs was found by her missing, and it still had a _whole piece_ of Chocolate Frog in it. Who, she wondered, could have found and known where it was?

She hid it very well. It was in a loose floorboard near the bookcase in the Common Room she shared with Malfoy, he fellow Head. She didn't tell Ginny, Harry and especially not Ron. Ronald would've only dove at it, she thought wryly, so where o where has it gone?

She peeked at the sterling silver family heirloom clock at her bedside. The moon was bright tonight so she saw it clearly. It was a quarter until 12.

That's it! Enough moping for you Hermione Celestia Granger! Off you go! Onward charge! To the kitchens! She thought.

She got up and took her deep champagne colored dressing gown. Put on her matching slippers. It was a gift from Grandmere Granger, she reminisced fondly. She took her wand and tied the ribbon of her dressing gown. Now, she was ready.

Chocolate here I come!

She opened her door, wishing that Merlin would help her, and that Malfoy was asleep. The common room was empty. Thank you, Merlin!

She crept out, a la James Bond. Dun-dun dunun! She went down the stairs, went out of the Heads' Commons.

Merlin must've heard her, she thought, smiling.

She journeyed to the kitchens. She, also, unlike James Bond, jumped at every sound she heard.

"Finally!" she breathed. The painting. Queue triumphant music! She tickled the pear and went in. she spotted the elves, but they paid no mind to her. Then she saw a person, in the middle, surrounded by elves. He appeared to be eating. Is that _a chocolate frog?!_ She thought furiously.

"Malfoy?!"

"Granger." He said curtly.

"Is that _my __**chocolate **__**frog**_?!" she all but shrieked.

"Oh. This is yours?" he said saccharinely sweet, opening his silver eyes wide.

"_**I WILL KILL YOU!**_" she lunged at him, but Malfoy was quick. He speedily put down the frog and held her wrists. Both of them were now standing. He in his 6'2 glory, and her in her 5'9 not-so-glory-compared-to-Malfoy's. She noticed he only wore his pajama bottoms. Black silk. And his emerald green dressing gown and slippers.

"Let's make a deal. You'll have 2 frogs as compensation if you don't kill me and, in return, you will not subtract points from me and I the same to you." He said evenly, not missing a beat.

"Fine." She growled. She wrenched her wrists free and at down, opposite the stool of Malfoy.

"Miss! Would miss want food? Candy? Drinks? Anything?" asked an elf.

"Why, a chocolate cake would be nice." She said.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Malfoy asked after the elf had scurried off.

"Same as you." She answered.

"How did you steal my Frog?" she asked suddenly, to tired to inject venom into her voice.

"A loose floorboard." He answered.

"And you took it?"

"Simply put, yes."

"You still owe me two."

"I know."

"Here is your cake, Miss. Yours too, sir." The elf said.

"Do you have Butterbeer here?" asked Malfoy, surprisingly, not unkindly.

"Yes, sir! Two for you!" The elf squeaked eagerly.

In the end, Granger and Malfoy had dessert together, chatting amicably, like old friends.

Hermione sighing in delight at the chocolate cake and the idea of two more Frogs, and Malfoy, grinning. He reveled in the feeling of intelligent conversation that can't be provided by Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Only Blaise, his best mate managed to make him grin, especially when they played Wizard's Chess, chatting about nonsense.

He was going to have to buy her her frogs.


	2. Sugary Sweet

Author: princecharmprincesswit

Author: princecharmprincesswit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chasing Chocolate**

A few days passed and only once did they encounter each other in the kitchen.

Harry and Malfoy had been ok. They didn't fight each other anymore. Ever since the war, Narcissa doted on Harry a bit. She'd send cookies to both Harry and Draco. Lucius would just shut up every time Narcissa talked to the trio. She even hit off with Molly Weasley. When the women got together, their husbands wound just disappear for some reason or another. Silly, really.

Needless to say, Harry and Ron had been tolerant of Malfoy. Now, they didn't fight. They even managed to ignore each other! A miracle!

A Hogsmeade weekend was in order and Hermione couldn't wait! Her stash was going to be a proper stash once more! She could almost dance with joy!

She skipped down towards breakfast. As she opened her door, she saw Malfoy stepping out of his.

"Hello, Malfoy." She sang. Why shouldn't she? Chocolate danced before her eyes.

"Good day, Granger." He nodded, a bit cautious of what she might do. Everything about her simply cackled with glee and excitement. Ah… chocolate, he remembered.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She asked bubbling.

"Sure, it is." Malfoy decided to humor her.

"I'm so exited to go! Aren't you?" This woman can't be stopped, Draco thought.

"I'm eager, yes. Not so much as you, though. Honestly, calm down." He said as they walked on in the hallway.

"Yes, well, the idea of two more frogs is just so nice!"

"I remember." Draco said as he opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Good day, Granger."

"Good day, Malfoy."

They parted ways. The Great Hall was silent for a moment as the two ex-enemies (or so they hoped) exchanged pleasantries.

-Hogsmeade, Honey Dukes-

Hermione was choosing neat looking Sugar Quills for class when she noticed Malfoy by her beloved Frogs.

He seemed to be choosing carefully, too. One, two, three, she counted. Four, five, as he put them in his basket. When he looked up, he sent her a discreet wink with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

A wink! A smile! Hermione thought. Honey Dukes works wonders! She winked back, smiling.

She then went to the cashier to pay. Ginny, Harry and Ron were pulling her to go with them to the Three Broomsticks.

-Heads' Commons, two days after-

Hermione knelt down beside her stash. She opened the floor board.

Two days prior, she hid in her newly acquired Chocolate Frogs (5, loves of her life), Sugar Quills (10, need to be ready for class!), Fizzing Whizbees (5, One for Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and two for me!), and two bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans (useful for Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare), but now, she found two Chocolate Frogs on top of all the sweets, one had a silver ribbon tied to it and another had green.

'Oh a card.' She thought, smiling slightly.

'Dear Granger, (it read)

I hope that the Frogs are to your liking. Do you like the wrapping? I personally chose the colors out. (it was written in neat, elegant script)

Go out with me this Hogsmeade weekend. (It wasn't a question. Typical, Hermione thought.) Meet you at the Great Hall, after breakfast.

-D. Malfoy'

Grinning, Hermione folded the card back and took out a frog.

She went to her room, scribbled out a note that said:

'Dear Malfoy,

Okay.

-H. Granger'

She needed to tell Ginny.

-finite-


End file.
